Spring
by machi-pan
Summary: Harry and Draco propose that their love runs deeper than the blood that flows through their hearts. After an incident, Draco doesn't believe it anymore. He refuses to contact Harry. Then one day, Harry comes back...ends happily!


**Hello there: D **

**So, my friend came up to me and introduced me into this brilliant idea and asked if I could do something about it, so the credit goes out to Bella!**

**Im not very good at fluff stories and to be honest, this is my first story that is appropriate for kids. I hope it's as good as it sounds.**

**I can't see it fitting in the actual Harry Potter events but Hey! Be imaginative. **

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't even be writing this right now. **

**Oh and one thing, I'm not sure which universe this is in, it's kind of messed up. Please bear with me here.  
><strong>

_:::_

_Four years ago_

_:::_

"_I love you Draco, I would never let anyone come in between us. Even family." You say. I cried that day, cried so hard, so happy and in your arms. Where I belong. _

_In Harry Potter's arms. _

"_He's the son of a death eater, Harry! Can't you see?" Your mate squealed. _

"_He doesn't deserve someone like you." Your godfather sneered. _

"_He's not good enough for you dear." Your adoptive mother stated. _

_You chose me over them. They made your world but you say I did more._

_Even if our families do not approve of us and each other, we decided to continue this and continue this forever._

_Until we grow old and wilt. _

_We soon graduated, with nothing other than each other's happiness in our hearts. _

_Your kiss had felt like sweet cherry blossoms, blossoming in spring air, green grass as beautiful as your eyes rose from the ground, the most beautiful of birds with red feathers spread onto their chest and wings as mighty as an eagle's but just as radiant as the core of our love chirping and singing the most delightful songs, the sky, the clear dome that rebounded our crystal clear love after a rock hard dirt place covered in dead trees and thorns with crickets chirping in B flat, the saddest note there is. _

_One day, you got me shrieking yes after a marriage proposal, after you got down on your knees and presented me with a gorgeous diamond ring. We got engaged._

_You announced you had to go away to on a business trip as an auror. I told you I wasn't surprised. We promised each other neither would leave and we'd keep this relationship as flowing as the first day we confessed our love for each other. We promised each other we'd get married after you'd come back. _

_You would call me every day and through experience and gains of knowledge, when you don't, you had run out of credit and I had to call you. I missed your lips, the shade of red that girls would kill for on my cheek, kissing me goodnight. _

_Though your words were just as good. And I thank god that I could still hear them even if you were so far away. _

_Even with the depths of my knowledge, I still doubted you. And I hate myself for it. I thought you would run away with some cheap babe._

_I told you this all the time through the phone and you'd snort and say "Yeah, I bought you a diamond ring that costed more than a nation for an apology because I ran away with some bleach-blonde chick." _

_Sometimes I laughed, sometimes I didn't. And each time, I could hear the smile in your voice as you say "I love you always." _

_:::_

_Three years ago_

_:::_

_Tonight, I was walking down a path, a groceries list in the palm of my hand. I sang the tune of the ice-cream truck we always met at when we were young teenagers. You just said you love me always over the phone before waiting for my reply then hanging up to sleep. _

_It all happened too fast. _

_A bright flashing light had blinded me and a series of pain binded my full body-length. _

_I remember waking up in a hospital with Pansy smoothing out the pale skin on my hand. Blaise was at my feet and Crabbe and Goyle were on the hospital chairs. _

_A herd of nurses rushed in and started testing my body-parts. _

_The doctor came in and asked how I was feeling._

_The only thing leaving my lips was an exhalation of breath. _

"_The impact of the car had caused direct damage to your larynx. I'm afraid that you may never be able to make an audible noise again"_

_Those words strung around my neck like a necklace, each word had made it heavier and heavier until I wanted to heave it all out in vomit. _

_I was afraid you'd call that day. Because I knew that you were seeking for my voice. My voice was not there anymore. _

_So I hung up the minute you addressed me. _

_I wrote a letter to you saying that I didn't want to continue this relationship anymore, that I didn't want to see you and you'd definitely didn't want to see me. You could not love me after this. I remember one day you said you loved every part of my body, my eyes, my ears, my voice… _

_I placed the engagement ring inside it to return to you. _

_I forgot to put in I love you. _

_The minute I attached it to Hedwig's leg, he sent off, flying and disappearing into the distance._

_I received about thirty-five phone calls that day and I knew you'd order for Hedwig to peck at me so I seal all the windows. He stopped pecking at the wood and I assumed he returned to you in surrender. He managed to slip the letters in through the slits and I read them, cried because of them._

_Where were Harry Potter's arms?_

_You told me you didn't want this. You told me you would love me no matter what. There was one letter that I kept secretly under my pillow because it had your scent and it had your feelings._

_My beautiful fiancé _

_If you left, I'd do anything to get you back…I'd trade my heart and more for your acceptance, I'd sail the seven seas with you for guidance, I'd be your eyes if you became blind, I'd carry you all the way through a desert and back._

_And I love you always…_

_Please don't do this…_

_H.P _

_You stopped calling me after a while but the letters were still slipped inside my room. _

_I barely came out of the house and Pansy had to move in to look after me. _

_I learned sign language through the large period of time and I had to write on a white board to communicate with my pals. _

_I proposed I could look after myself after that and moved somewhere further down town, hoping to start again. _

_Miraculously, the neighbors I had were old and a lovely couple. And they knew sign language since Matilda their daughter was born deaf. _

_But my heart still ached for your kisses, for your love. For you._

_And I still love you. _

_:::_

_Two years ago_

_:::_

_You've become a hero world-wide as an auror. And it hurt to see your face smiling in the headlines of the newspaper. _

_Hedwig still kept on delivering letters into my old place, where Pansy and Blaise currently live. I still kept that one letter._

_I begged myself to light it up on fire, to forget everything about you but I just couldn't. _

_I couldn't. _

_:::_

_One year ago_

_:::_

_Blaise visited me today and told me that you had come back in town. It made me drop a handful of glass plates in horror. _

_Some part of me wished for this. The other part wished to forget about you._

_Blaise helped me clean the plates up and a look of concern on his face. _

_I made him promise not to tell you where I was, how I got here and the reason why I left you. I told myself it was for the best. _

_He quickly switched the subject and stated that Pansy's and his own son had been coping well at school even if he was in slytherin. I congratulated him. But my mind was on you. _

_I was scared those past days and communicated with Matilda most of the day._

_Not once you came visited me._

_:::_

_Today_

_:::_

I sigh as I walk outside, waving at the neighbors warmly. It was in the middle of spring and the morning had a cool breeze towards it.

I clasp the robe tighter around me as I collect the envelopes in my letter-box.

One of them is an invitation to your wedding.

I immediately drop it and it falls to the ground. My hands find their way to my mouth, covering it as my eyes cry their way through the pain. I've never cried so hard in my life.

Then I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turn around curiously and gasp; even though my eyes are blurry I could make out your figure and your smiling face. You lift up your hands and speak in my language:

'If you left, I'd do anything to get you back…I'd trade my heart and more for your acceptance, I'd sail the seven seas with you for guidance, I'd be your eyes if you became blind, I'd carry you all the way through a desert and back.

And I love you always…'

You said through sign language. The tears started flowing like a river.

And you get down on one knee and open an all too familiar box with a ring that was on my finger four years ago.

And you speak. "Draco Malfoy, love of my life…Will you marry me?"

The tears transformed into happiness and I at once found myself in warm arms.

Where I belong.

In Harry Potter's arms.

**PLEASE READ: If you haven't figured it out, that one year Harry came back he tried to learn sign language and first he learns what he wrote in that letter. Draco of course agrees and happily ever after.**

**Good lord, Im getting sappy. **

**Please review **


End file.
